


After Deathstroke

by Ruafreak3801



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruafreak3801/pseuds/Ruafreak3801
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was trying to do what happened after they put Slade Wilson in prison and where everybody was at...I do a lot of Oliver and Felicity moments</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Deathstroke

**Author's Note:**

> I am a big believer of the slow burn...I am huge fan of the pairing of Oliver and Felicity but I am glad they didn't kiss in the season final...but I tried to do a realistic portrayal of what happens...
> 
> I hope you enjoy....
> 
> Please be kind in the comments, this is my first fanfiction

     It was one of those nights where she was getting the wires fixed to the back of the monitors and the cpus, and her back and shoulders were tired from being at it for a few hours  "Are you ready for dinner?" She said aloud to no one but Oliver asked "are you?" "That's not fair...it's not really an answer" she said coming out from under the desk. "I know" he said giving her his secret smile. She put her hands on her hips and stood there, "Well, yes I am very hungry? But where should we eat?" She asked. " "We could do your favorite...big belly burger or Chinese or we could hit the grocery store and do a home cooked meal?" He replied "Um... How about that sub shop on 5th street?" She said. "Do you want to stay here and wait or eat in or bring it back here?" He asked her. "Let's get out of here for a few, maybe bring it back here." She said . They were out and back in 30 minutes, not a lot of time away but enough.

     Felicity had a bad habit of being reflective and after the past year she realized that she had to be rescued a lot, she didn't like the feeling of helpless and it stared pissing her off. "I am tired of being the weak one who always needs to be rescued." She said after they had finished eating "why can't I be strong like the Huntress or or Sara?" Trying to think was always hard when he was staring at her with those blue grey eyes of his. Then their were those silent moments between them both, that were comfortable but not. "I never considered you a weak member of this team." Oliver said stepping forward to focus on only her, knowing what was on his mind when they looked at each other like this but couldn't go there knowing he could lose it all if he lost her. " "How could you not see me as weak you are always having to rescue me, I just don't want to be a damsel in distress, where you have to save me I want to be able to defend myself. You know..." She was trailing off , because of the look in Oliver's eyes. "Felicity," he loved how her named just rolls off his tongue, and makes him smile all at the same time, "You are the best of us, we are forced to have to use our muscles to save this city but you have the ability to use your brain to change things..." He was reaching out to touch her shoulders. "You are the most courageous, bravest one of us." Felicity could hear and see the admiration in his voice and eyes. Oliver continued "You are the only reason that we were able to defeat Slade which I never thanked you for." Felicity was touched and being impulsive she hugged him really tightly. "Thank you...Oliver" and he was hugging her back. " Like I have always said you are my girl no matter what..." Oliver continued " but it would make me feel better if you knew how to defend yourself a little bit." He was thinking that he enjoyed rescuing her, it was something he could do for her and enjoy the feeling of that. They let go of each other, being in the new arrow cave brought some comfort and Diggle had come down so it was like the whole gang was there. "So, Diggle what is your big news? " Oliver asked. Diggle was beaming "Well, Layla or we are..." He stops and smiles "are going to be parents. It is such an amazing feeling like creating this new life has changed the way I see myself and what we do." Felicity jumps up "oh my...congratulations !" And hugging Diggle. Oliver steps forward and shakes his hand "Wow...congrats" much less excited than Felicity, but to be fair it is Felicity. Nothing had been normal for them, still setting up the new cave was hard and tedious and Oliver and Felicity were doing it, while the city was rebuilding. Diggle and Lyla had taken sometime away from Argus and Starling City. So there were lots of nights of Oliver and Felicity, they had been trying to find Thea but to no avail, and Oliver had been going to the hospital to check on Dective Lance and make sure Laurel was doing ok.


End file.
